This invention concerns wrenches and more particularly ratcheting type wrenches enabling turning of a bolt, nut, or other threaded element without having to repeatedly reengage the wrench.
Socket type ratchets have long been employed but those require considerable end clearance, as the socket projects axially from the head of the ratchet drive. Sometimes, a bolt head or nut to be wrenched is in a location where sufficient end clearance is not available.
Open end wrenches must then be resorted to, but this requires a tedious successive removal and reengagement of the wrench jaws with the bolt head or nut.
Conventional pipe wrenches require a clearance on opposite sides of the pipe or fitting. Conventional open end wrenches are not effective to engage the pipe surface sufficiently tightly to set up a gripping action to loosen or tighten the pipe or fitting when the wrench is turned.
Ratcheting open end wrenches have previously been devised as for example disclosed in French patent 1,382,457, German DT 2041855, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,975. However, such prior open end wrenches have in some instances been complex, requiring multiple movable jaws. Ease of ratcheting has not been achieved in the prior designs, as the mechanism allowing movement of one or more jaws have not produced a smooth and easy operation.
The ease of ratcheting is important as allowing ratcheting past a loose nut or bolt. Also, the wrench can be snapped in place easily over the bolt head from any angle if the movable jaw is easily and smoothly retractable.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an open end wrench with a ratcheting action which is easier and smoother than prior designs, and simpler than the double jaw designs.